


Bet You Didn’t See That Coming

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [70]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Background Relationships, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Embarrassment, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Office Sex, Original Character(s), Sex at work, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush is determined to find out who grumpy old Cyclonus is getting a good lay with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Didn’t See That Coming

 

He had had some suspicions for a while.  He knew something had been going on behind the scenes.  Which was alright cause about a good number of people at the company did so.

 

But still, this was Cyclonus.  That scrawny, stick-up-his-ass kid Megatron had hired all those years ago.  An angry young man who acted like it was him against the world.  How he kept such a professional image with all that anger inside of him was beyond him.

 

Old Megatron.... eh, his friend had ways of letting it out here and there.  It came with the job as CEO and it was how he got things done.  But Cyclonus, Bombrush had no idea where it kept coming from or how he kept it all bottled up and all.

 

Still, even as it became normal, the CFO was still a bit put off by the Credit Manager's stoic and somewhat angry appearance.  Which was why he was the first to notice when the other started appearing... different.

 

Cyclonus's appearance did change a bit over the years.  Yes, he had learned when to be his usual self and when to tone it down a bit.  It was why his department had such good workers; Cyclonus knew when someone needed assistance, deserved a raise, or if they needed time off and he was fair about all that.

 

But this... Bombrush noticed the other's posture was little more... loose.  There was stiff, stick-up-your-ass, lazy, tired, and then there was this.  Cyclonus wasn't a stick-up-your-ass anymore... it was a bit more relaxed, which didn't tell much except for that strut in his walk.

 

Oh yes, Bombrush knew that one.  He had done all his life.  And that was what Cyclonus's walk was starting to look like.  Relaxed, his whole body no longer straight and hard as plywood.  Heck, even his face wasn't as stiff as before.  The manager wasn't look as hostile when talking to others as much anymore.

 

Simply put, Cyclonus was tapping some ass.

 

Not that he thought the other didn't get it from time to time (he knew no one at the company who had the celibacy of Buddha himself), but that was just finding relief.  This, oh, this was different.  The guy was getting serious with someone.  And from how smooth is walk had been, he was getting it often with them.

 

So it had to be someone from the company.  Cyclonus had his own personal life which didn't eliminate the possibility of it being someone outside the company, but the other didn't really look much like the bar type.  And besides, while the other was attractive (even if it wasn't the playboy image Bombrush had), that stick up his butt was a very off-putting personality for him to ever be able to pick up a decent person.

 

So that begged the CFO the question; just who was it that Cyclonus was having sex with?  With his personality and all, anything more than a simple fuck seemed unlikely.  And that wasn't like the other.  Cyclonus was a very responsible person who wouldn't dare do anything like that, using sex as a bargaining chip or blackmail.

 

Though having sex at work seemed to be okay in his books, as he quietly stalked the other through the halls of building.  He had just gotten out of a meeting when he had noticed Cyclonus had left, heading off in a direction that wasn't his own department.  He couldn't ignore this, too curious as he was already, and stalked him.

 

Bombrush was surprised to see the other being very careful, getting further away from crowded areas.  There were a few times he thought the other had spotted him, but he had been good enough to not be seen.

 

Then it started to seem quite familiar.  In fact, Bombrush was wondering why he seemed to remember this area when he had to stop suddenly.  Crap, Cyclonus was standing next to a door and he nearly walked into the hallway with him.  Was he waiting for someone?

 

But as he looked around, it suddenly dawned on him what floor this was and how he knew about it.  His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Cyclonus saying something.  But before he could focus to hear the words, the Credit Manager had stopped talking to quickly open and shut a door.

 

Waiting a few seconds, Bombrush finally turned the corner to see what door the other had gone into.  Document Files Room 16.  Oh Primus, Cyclonus was going in there.  No one went into that room.  It was full of old files, all of which had been converted to electronic and all.

 

He slowly approached the door.  There was only one reason anyone came down here.

 

To have sex without being interrupted.

 

He would have known.  He had done it a lot with Soundwave.  After being caught a few months back in her office, he had been using this more often.  She was more willing to be fucked in here, knowing the odds of someone walking in on them was slimmer than her office or a janitor's closet.  In fact, he had just taken her there this morning.  They had enough time to even take off their clothes and fuck for a good half hour before they had to dress and leave.

 

So if Cyclonus was coming down here for this, it had to be serious.  No quickies in the office or dark corner.  This was hardcore, full-blown office sex and Cyclonus was starting to get it on in there with someone.  And Bombrush wanted to know who.

 

Having used this room several times before, he knew just how to turn it to not make any noise.  So very quietly, he opened the door a bit to peer inside, not wanting the light of the hallway to get their attention.

 

Bombrush had not seen this one coming.  Not even in the ballpark.

 

First of all, Cyclonus and his little friend had barely gotten far into the room.  First mistake of the safe sex room at the office; you always go further in just in case  _someone else_  had the same idea as you.  Maybe Cyclonus was going to move them further in, but he had wanted to get to things quickly.  How unlike him.

 

And then there was the fact of who Cyclonus had pinned up against the wall, their legs wrapped around him while he kissed them senseless and groped at their breast.  Of everyone Cyclonus could have fallen head over heels for, Bombrush had not expected it to be the petite and adorable female clerk Soundwave sometimes talked about.

 

Even shorter than his son's girlfriend (he never thought anyone could be shorter than Thornstriker), Miss Tailgate was the complete opposite of Cyclonus.  Kind, open-hearted, shy, very sweet and always having a smile on her face.  He knew the woman looked up to his lover, but to have gotten into a serious relationship with Cyclonus?

 

Okay, he couldn't just sit here any longer.  He had to do something stupid because he just couldn't stand the fact that he had had no idea about this ever since old stick-up-his-butt Cyclonus had shown the signs months ago.  Or that he was seeing someone as cute and totally opposite of him in every way.

 

"You two must be new to the whole sex-in-the-office thing if you're making such a classic blunder like this," he just nonchalantly said as he just strolled in.

 

Primus, the looks on their faces.  Poor Tailgate had been in the middle of moaning when she did a completely roller coaster with her face.  Surprise, then horror before complete embarrassment engulfed her face as she screamed, her face disappearing into Cyclonus's shoulder.  Cyclonus, who had also shown a bit of surprise from their intruder, quickly turned his shock into anger as he was now glaring back, holding Tailgate to him as if to protect her.  Bombrush was now smiling like a maniac as he watched the other freeze in his place, caught between landing a punch on the intruder and trying to preserve what was left of Tailgate's dignity as he kept her hidden from sight.

 

"Well, Tailgate, it’s nice to see you again," he said, looking to her. "Though, the last time we saw each other, you caught me in the act. We're always running into each other like this... Not very good circumstances we meet under, though."  

 

He could hear the small woman groan, causing Cyclonus to look back at her.  Well, it looks like Tailgate had kept her promise if Cyclonus's confusion was something to go off of.

 

"Must be fate, seeing as how I caught you both committing a classic blunder when I had done the same when you had caught me.  Rule Number 1, always lock the door.  Though probably not that many people know the little trick to lock this one," he reached over to point at the door handle, "If you push it down a bit before pulling it all the way up, it will lock itself when you let it go.  The handle even returns to its proper position, just a little higher than usual.  Don't worry, you only have to open it normally to get out, but no one can just come in."

 

Bombrush swore he could hear some sniffling coming from the small woman. Oh dear... She was about to cry. The deathly glare Cyclonus sent his way only confirmed his suspicions. Well, he didn't want to send the girl into hysterics, so he simply smiled at the glare he received.

 

"Well, no harm done though. It's a good thing I caught the two of you when you didn't get very far. And that would have just been embarrassing for everyone." Well, not really for him, he wouldn't have given a shit, but he wasn't about to say that. "So sorry for interrupting. I hope you two have a wonderful time together."   

 

"Get. Out. Now." Man, he had heard Cyclonus angry before, but this was beyond annoyed.  This was outright furious.

 

"Leaving now.  Oh and don't worry, Miss Tailgate.  I won't tell a soul.  You kept your lips sealed and I will keep mine sealed."

 

"Bombrush!"

 

"Leaving.  Have a wonderful afternoon," he waved a goodbye as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.  He could hear Tailgate crying now and what he thought to be Cyclonus trying to console the now hysterical woman.

 

Well, it wasn't something he would have thought of, but it seemed as though Cyclonus and Tailgate seemed to get along just fine.  Though he probably just caused a very emotional strain on their relationship.  Still, he had to wonder how long they had been doing this for if Cyclonus was already using this back room for their excursions.

 

But that didn't matter at this moment.  He was happy knowing who was making Cyclonus's little horn toot and right now, he had his own horn to blow.  And luckily for him, he knew of someone who was free for a good quickie at the moment.

 

Bombrush smiled wide as he sauntered off to head back to his office.  Soundwave would be in his office waiting for a final report and he would give it to her.  After he finished having his way with her on his desk.

 

But for the trip up there, he was happy enough indulging in how cute of a couple Cyclonus and Tailgate made.  The tall, angry, and stoic Credit Manager and the petite, cute, and kind office clerk.  Well, it would certain shake up the water coolers once word got out; not if, when... relationships like that didn't stay secret for long, though he did give them credit for keeping it from him of all people for this long.

 

And as he rode up the elevator, Bombrush indulged in one last thought of them and how the sex must have been.  After all, they had a considerable size difference to overcome.  Unless it happened to be a turn on for them.

 

Bombrush let out another chuckle as he imagined Cyclonus to have a size kink.  Oh, what fun he could have with that.

 

END


End file.
